lebih dekat
by syugarrr
Summary: Seminggu ini pria Yamanaka itu terus mengunjungi Sarada tiap paginya untuk berlatih. Dan tentu saja, Sarada sangat bosan melihat wajahnya. / Sasuke, gerah melihat gadisnya di dekati banyak pria—apalagi dengan Boruto dan pria Yamanaka satu ini. / "Aku pulang. Aku ingin sendiri, jadi jangan ikuti aku lagi," / drabble, canon, future. inojin x sarada!


**.**

**.**

**.**

**lebih dekat**

**disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

**warning: drabble, canon, older!inojin, older!sarada, ooc**

**inojin x sarada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rambut pirang.

Mata biru kehijauan.

Kulit putih pucat—seperti _snow white._

"_Ohayou_, Sarada-_chan_,"

_Dia lagi, dia lagi._

Seminggu ini pria Yamanaka itu terus mengunjungi Sarada tiap paginya untuk berlatih. Padahal, satu _team_ pun tidak. Sarada—yang tentu bosan melihat wajah Inojin—hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia menatap kedua orangtuanya yang berdiri di ambang pintu, ikut menyambut kedatangan putra semata wayang Ino dan Sai itu.

"Kalian sepertinya hobi sekali berlatih, ya," puji Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang disebelahnya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, heran.

"Begitulah, _obasan_," Inojin tersenyum—dan tentu saja itu _fake_, "sebentar lagi ujian _chuunin_,"

"Sepertinya ujian _chuunin_ masih sekitar satu bulan lagi. Lama-lama kau modus juga seperti anaknya Naru—hmph!" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat istrinya membekap mulutnya, dengan satu tangan Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasuke dengan gemas. Jujur saja, Sasuke gerah juga melihat putri kecilnya yang cukup di dekati banyak pria—apalagi dengan Boruto dan pria Yamanaka yang satu ini.

"Jaga omonganmu, biarkan saja mereka," bisik Sakura dengan penuh penekanan, kemudian menatap putrinya dan Inojin lagi, "baiklah, selamat berlatih,"

Sarada mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kemudian berpaling setelah memakai sepatu _ninja_nya, "_ittekimasu_,"

"_Itterasshai_!"

**.:::::.**

_**Tring! Tring! Tring!**_

_**Duaarr!**_

"_SHANNAROOO!"_

_**BRAK**_!

Beberapa pohon tumbang dan hampir menimpa tubuh Inojin. Sarada mengatur nafasnya dan menatap Inojin yang masih saja lolos dari serangannya. Terlalu lelah, akhirnya Sarada jatuh terduduk. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan langit mulai gelap dengan semburat oranye mewarnai langit. Sore yang nyaman. Tetapi bagi Sarada, udara masih terasa panas. Keringatnya bercucuran, disekanya keringatnya itu dengan kasar.

"Hmph, begitu saja sudah lelah?" Tanya Inojin dengan nada mengejek, namun senyuman masih terlukis di wajah pucatnya.

Sarada menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Inojin tajam, "tak selemah yang kau kira, Inojin,"

"Sama aku saja sudah kalah, apalagi sama Boruto?—eh, sepertinya Boruto lebih lemah daripada kamu," lagi-lagi, mengejek. Inojin mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu gadis Uchiha itu berdiri. "Baiklah, kita mulai la—hei kamu mau kemana?" suara Inojin meninggi saat Sarada pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah gontai. Gadis itu benar-benar capek. Menoleh kearah Inojin pun tidak.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Inojin mengikuti Sarada. Ia kira Sarada akan pulang, namu perkiraannya salah. Gadis berumur tiga belas tahun itu duduk di tengah tempat latihan itu dan berbaring disana. Inojin tersenyum dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Sarada dengan sinis. Yah, dia ingin sendiri untuk saat ini.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Itu kau tahu,"

Inojin menggeleng cepat, "tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Kau marah padaku karena kau kalah?"

Sarada memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya saat pria Yamanaka itu menoleh kearahnya. Terdiam dan merasakan semilir angin yang meniupi rambut ravennya. "Jangan meremehkan Boruto," ujar Sarada tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tahu, aku hanya bercan—"

"Yah, tapi, candaanmu itu terkadang diluar batas, Inojin," Sarada membuka matanya dan beranjak berdiri, "aku pulang. Aku ingin sendiri, jadi jangan ikuti aku lagi,"

Inojin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap gadis itu. Terdiam saat gadis berkacamata itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Sarada,"

Sarada menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh sedikit pada pria pucat itu, "hm?"

"Aku… aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan Boruto," ucap Inojin terus terang, "dan… aku cemburu." Inojin menghela nafas. Ditatapnya gadis itu yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Inojin dengan tatapan aneh. "Maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini aku terus menyebalkan padamu, mengikutimu kemana-mana,"

"Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat padamu, Sarada-_chan_. Apa boleh?"

**owari**

**23/01/2015**

**syugarrr**


End file.
